creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Forbidden Red Wood Column
Basic Information Forbidden Red Wood Columns are cylindric red smooth building blocks that were implemented to Creativerse with the "Forbidden City" update R52 on February 14th 2018. These blocks can be used for building purposes and decoration. Columns are not able to move/roll and such cannot be used to build moving vehicles or the like. How to obtain These cylindric blocks cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. 2 Forbidden Red Wood Columns can be created in a Processor from one cubic block of Forbidden Red Wood Wall. No crafting recipe is necessary for this. Simply carry blocks of Forbidden Red Wood Walls with you in your inventory and activate a Processor that has been placed into the world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing the cursor at the Processor. Then put the Forbidden Red Wood Wall blocks into the Processor with right-click on their icon, or drag & drop the stack/s with your left mouse button. However, to craft Forbidden Red Wood Walls in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), the according crafting recipe has to be unlocked at first by claiming the Forbidden City Bundle in the Store for free. Already crafted Forbidden Red Wood Columns are included in the Forbidden City Pack and building kits for Chinese-themed Blueprints, but these Item Packs do not unlock or contain the crafting recipe for this block. Already crafted Forbidden Red Wood Columns can also be bought with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store) as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. Simply obtaining already crafted blocks / objects will not unlock the crafting recipe of the cubic Forbidden Red Wood Walls that Forbidden Red Wood Columns are made of. After claiming the Forbidden City Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for Forbidden Red Wood Walls will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. Then you can craft these cubic blocks to process Forbidden Red Wood Columns from them. How to use Forbidden Red Wood Columns Forbidden Red Wood Columns can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. You can fully rotate Forbidden Red Wood Columns into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Forbidden Red Wood Columns can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Forbidden Red Wood Columns can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. Category:Forbidden City Category:Store Category:Columns Category:Processed